User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
First archive Thanks a lot! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 15:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You clean up every page, making everything more organized, and you give so much more info to each page. ALso, you know a lot more coding than me, so, I think you are the biggest helper of this wiki. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 15:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :P You're welcome. By the way, should I archive my talkpage? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 15:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Question When does Booswithanger's sysop request voting end? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Kay, we have a new sysop! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Koopaling pages Do you think we should keep the pages on the Koopalings? I mean, they may be bosses in Yoshi's first appearance, but, they're not fought by Yoshi nor in a game necessarily in the Yoshi series... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 12:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Great Glad to hear that your wiki wants to join, more about the alliance after all the other wikis confirm if they want to or not.Random yoshi 777 14:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Merge Yea, sure. I've never merged before, so we would simply copy, paste and merge articles, right? Alxeedo TALK 02:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Whoops :P Sorry about forgetting you, it was very late when I made those and I was half-asleep... MassiveSodaDuckTalk 11:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guy Extenders How can I join to become part of the groupBooswithanger Loving Boos and Yoshies 23:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, MSD here, and I am letting the community know about a new feature called "Switchtabs" that I created with the help of UltrasonicNXT. Switchtabs is a feature that makes three tabs show up at the left sides of pages, linking to "Encyclopedia" (the page itself), "Nutshell" (a shortened version of the page), and "Comments" (comments about the subject, as the talk page is for comments about the page). Important: whenever you make a page, put " before anything. Also, make sure to add it to pages that don't have them, too. Thanks, MassiveSodaDuckTalk 12:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply What do you mean? BTW, please make an attempt to go here: http://yoshi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia MassiveSodaDuckTalk 19:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a new idea for the wiki. For the Mario related articles maybe we could have a little box that says something like this "Craving for more info? how bout go to our affiliate, MarioWiki" If this is okay with you I can do all the work--AquaYoshi 21:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) A editor under the name of lAXfresh349 added this page http://yoshi.wikia.com/wiki/RoboYoshiI'm going to watch him I will see if he does this again --AquaYoshi 12:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the promotion! I'll try my best to help this wiki. Also, I'll check out the forum you made. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']]' 00:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' Well, I used to be a fan, but I don't really like the new episodes that much. I like my username though, so that's why I didn't change it to something else. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']] 00:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help I'll try, but I'm kinda confused with the concept of replacing catagories. Do you think you can try to explain it a bit, if you don't mind? -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'''Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of]] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']]' 16:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' Alright, I will help out as much as I could. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']]' 17:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' Oh, okay. I'll make sure to do that. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld'''']] 17:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday conker! Woot Woot! Today is your birthday! So here is my greeting. Happy Happy Birthday to you! Other stuff about birthdays. So for a summary Happy Birthday! Booswithanger I brought the JOKE BOOK!!! (talk) 20:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Conker! Have a wonderful birthday! -Not the face!!!- 20:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :My birthday is May 16th. Where does it say it's my birthday? If I did it, it's been a mistake. Sorry guys. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) AK777 Consequences Hi now I really don't say this too often but we need to ban AK777. It feels to me that AK777 is a well known vandilizer over wiki take a look at his contributions. Deleate half the info on main page, deleated half the info on Kamek page also to my research made a new wiki and copy and pasted info from the other wiki example copying and pasting info from this wiki onto his wiki.Also from what I got from DarkMoonRising he begs for admin only to kick ban and spam at chat. Also from Massive's message on AK777's talk page he called Massive stupid and before that spammed the chat.I hate being all buisnessy here since I like to have fun and joke around but it seems to me that AK777 should be IP bannend. AquaYoshi (talk) 18:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I made a new website called Yoshi Fan Network.It will have more content soon!yoshifannet.wetpaint.com AK777 (talk) 17:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply Thanks!I'll improve my behavior.Anyways,i always wanted to have a famous wiki.I made a Robloxenchantedrealm Players Wiki,and Enchanted Realm Wiki.So maybe you could get the wikis started... Do you have an iPhone or Ipad?Download Enchanted Realm and find information and help the Enchanted Realm Wiki. Also,I need help on Roblox Players Wiki.Maybe you could play Roblox and then make pages about your places or Robloxians. Wikis:Enchanted Realm:enchantedrealm.wikia.com Roblox Players Wiki:roblox-players.wikia.com. Thanks, AK777 Hah :P MassiveSodaDuckTalk 21:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) No, I was laughing at the SMW. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 22:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The New Fun Stuff Hi-ya. Thanks for making the Fun Stuff page unprotected. This is my first time. But I hope you like it. ^_^ BlueSeven123 (talk) 23:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) BlueSeven123 nice picture Sorry for being control freak I feel like a control freak after you and MSD left I made decisions that I probablly confronted other people like affiliates but in the end it all worked out AquaYoshi (talk) 01:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Two things Hey Conker, it's MSD! Two things: *Thank you so much for continuing this wiki. It's awesome. *Can you please give me admin rights? Wikia's bot attempted to rename my account but instead (because I have edited so many wikis) it got stuck and left my account broken and blocked. So, I'm moving to this one (my previous backup account). Thanks. 18:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi. MsDdiscussion 22:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Anger Why're you angry at Wikia? (just curious, as a whole wiki including me are very angry too) MsDdiscussion 19:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Who are the names of the Giant Mildes These Giant Mildes don't have name. Giant Milde Find me the name for this Milde. But I can't find it on Mario Wiki! 23:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Question Was there a reason the yoshi pages ( blue yoshi,pink yoshi,red yoshi etc.) referred the yoshi as males I had to change it --Signature 07:38, January 27, 2018 (UTC)